Unwinding Love
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: What happens between the end of mockingjay and the epilogue? you see what happens when Katniss and Peeta are sent back to district 12 to deal with all of what has happened, only are they able to overcome it? or will it be to much to bare for both of them?
1. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Well I haven't written on here in months! I know its crazy, right? But I've been pretty busy focusing my time into school and work. Well I just finished reading the hunger game trilogy and thought I should write a story to try and get my creative writing side back. Well I'm up for any comments, compliments, criticism, legit anything. I hope you like this story as much as my other ones. **

**KPOV(Katniss point of view)**

I could feel the night mare pulsing through me, as if I were really there all over again only I was stuck in place watching as the bombs dropped. As I saw prim look at me as I called her name, trying to run to her. Seeing her mouth my name, the last time she ever would. And then it's gone. I wake up; awake in my home in district the home where so many memories of my innocent sister remain. I've been trying to recover but it takes time. And I'm not quite done with my grieving for the loss of prim. So at this moment, there is nothing to do but cry. I sit in my bed and cry until a pair of strong arms wraps around me. I don't even need to turn around to know who it is. Peeta. He holds me and murmurs comforting words to me until I begin to quite my sobs.

"Shh, its okay, everything's okay, Katniss," Peeta murmurs as he softly strokes my hair. I finally begin to calm down enough to speak but I don't for the moment. I just try and enjoy the moment for now. Its one of the only happy moments I get now are when Peeta is holding me, trying to comfort me after a terrible night mare. This is how it has been since the rebellion and our return to district 12. We have both been haunted by the nightmares of our loved ones being killed. I've been allowing Peeta to sleep in my room because his house holds to many memories of his completely demised family. Another reason he stays with me is because I don't want to be alone and he easies the pain. He holds me in his arms for a while making sure that I'm okay, constantly murmuring words to try to make me feel the slightest bit better.

"Thank you," I whisper to him, still trying to regain my voice after the excessive amount of crying.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed you," I whisper back, snuggling closer into his arms. His arms tighten around me and I feel the slightest bit safer knowing he's not going to let go.

"Katniss, you saved me, and you still do. Everyday I'm with you, I get better. You are the only reason I am here. You are the reason I am who I am and not a capitol mutt. Katniss Everdeen, you save me every moment of the day I am with you," Peeta says. I don't answer, instead I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips enjoying this moment.

"You love me. Real or fake?" he murmurs against my lips. I kiss him quickly and answer, "Real." I look him in the eyes, "you still love me. Real or fake?" he smiles at me. "Real," he says as if it's the only thing he knows for sure. For the rest of the night we just lay down in my bed holding each other and eventually I feel myself falling asleep to him humming a song. After the hunger games, there is only one place I know I can be perfectly safe with no worries at all. In Peeta's arms.

**Okay well I hope you liked it, I will post a new chapter when I get 5 reviews from different people and remember to add helpful comments and tell me what you like and dislike. It's kind of short but I want to see what you think of it before I start the plot. **

**Love always,**

**Bella **


	2. Time heals

**Hey guys! So I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted but whatever, I decided to update, but I do want more reviews please. :) They help me know how I am doing with the story and help give me ideas. As always I am open to compliments and constructive criticism. I hope you like this new chapter. :)**

KPOV

I awoke the next morning and to my surprise I stayed nightmare free for the rest of the night. I began to stretch and then felt strong arms around my waist and then I remembered why I hadn't had anymore nightmares. Peeta was with me. I snuggled into his arms enjoying the feel of his strong arms around me. It is moments like these that allow me to move on with my life. After all that has happened to me and him, we have both learned to enjoy the littlest things in life, whether they were a hug from a friend or a kiss from each other. I think the hardest thing for both of us to deal with would be the loss of our families. It hurts sometimes to think that my little sister is no longer around and that I will never be able to tell her I love her again. it took me a while to be able to walk into the house without bursting out crying because I knew prim was not going to be there waiting for me to come home. My mother isn't around either but at least I know she is still with me and she is safe and dealing with prim's death. Although I sometimes think I have it bad, I have to think of what Peeta has been going through as well. He lost his entire family in the bombing of district 12 and has no one left, except for me. I know he has a hard time dealing with it. He has constant nightmares about his family crying because he wasn't there to save them. We have been trying to help each other through the grief, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to make it. I turn around slightly so I am able to see his face, the face of the boy who saved me so many years ago, the face of the man I have fallen so deeply for. I lifted my hand to softly stroke his cheek. He is so peaceful when he sleeps, but only when there are no night mares to awaken him. After a few minutes, his eyes begin to flutter open. He gives me a small smile before he yawns.

"How long have you been awake," he mutters, still sort of asleep. I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Not that long. Maybe ten, twenty minutes?" I say wondering how long I have been just thinking about everything.

"You should have woken me up."

"I like watching you sleep. You look at peace and sort of happy, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Do you know why I was happy?" he asks me.

"Why?"

"Because all I did last night was dream about you," he whispers smiling at the thoughts of his dreams. I give him a light kiss on the cheek and sit up removing myself from the bed, sort of ready to face what the world has planed for me today. I get my cloths ready for the day and decide to take a shower before getting myself breakfast. I decide to take a decent length shower because I need time to myself. Although I am semi recovered from what happened during the battle between the capitol and rebels, I am still working through a few bumps. I am still trying to get over the loss of prim and all the rest of my demised district 12 friends. Along with trying to get over what happened during the games itself. Every now and then I decide to do the technique my doctors in district 13 had taught me to do.

_**My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I was in the hunger games. I lost my sister prim. The corrupt capitol is no longer in rule. I am back in district 12. I love Peeta Mellark. **_

After I am dressed for the day I decide to go down to the kitchen to get myself breakfast. I find Peeta in the kitchen baking some bread and other great looking stuff I could eat in minutes. One of the many reasons I love Peeta would have to be his amazing cooking skills. That's one thing I don't have much skill for. He on the other hand is like a chef. I grab a plate full of food and take it down to the table where I shove it all down my throat into my hungry stomach. After a few minutes he takes a seat beside me and eats his food quietly, quickly glancing at me from time to time. After a few moments of silence, I decide to speak up.

"What are you planning to do today?" he looks up at me.

"I really don't know. I was thinking of trying to go down to what's left of my parents bakery, but I don't think I am ready to do that yet," he says looking back down to his food, pushing it around with his fork. I lean over and hold his hand in mine.

"Peeta, its okay. I don't blame you for not wanting to go down there yet. It must be very hard on you especially after what happened to you at the capitol," the moment I said this he shivered, probably thinking of the torture they put him though, "none of that has to be done right at this moment. Take time to heal and when you're ready, I will be right there with you." I give his hand a squeeze and feel him do the same. After a minute he looks u at me.

"Thank you." He whispers and I let the conversation drop, knowing that right now, he has a lot going through his mind, which means a lot he has to push through.

**Hey sorry I have to end this short. Its only a little over 1,000 words but I have to sleep cause I have work tomorrow and my dad needs the computer. I want more reviews and the more I get the faster I will update. Just to let you know, in this chapter, I had to explain a lot before I could get into what I want to but I promise to get more into the story in the next chapter. Please review. Let's try and get this story 10 reviews before I update next. Love you guys lots.**

**-Bella**


	3. hunting

Hey guys! I really don't know how long this chapter is going to be but I hope its long…. Do you guys like the length I have been writing at or do you want it longer…? The only problem is if you want it longer, it might take a lot more time to update. Idk… review your answer as always give reviews because I love reading them much love. –Bella

KPOV

For most of breakfast, I let it go in silence. I let Peeta deal with what was going through his mind. While Peeta was thinking, I was doing a little of the same as well… ever since I have gotten back, I haven't done anything use full and or productive, other than the fact of medically getting better. Ever since coming back, I have felt as if something has been missing. I needed to go hunting. Only not because I needed the food, but because I feel as if its one place that can help heal me. I have had a longing to go hunting since I have come back, but my physical healing had to be done first. As I was finishing up my meal, I had fully decided that afterward I would go back to the woods. I lifted myself out of my seat and went to place my dirty dish in the sink, where I would later wash it. I then went upstairs to my room, where I went to my closet and pulled out my old hunting gear, most importantly, my father's hunting jacket. I pulled on my old hunting gear and booked it down the stairs, accidently running straight into Peeta knocking us both to the ground.

It took us both a moment to realize what had happened, but we both got up after a few moments. Peeta took a moment to look at my sudden change of clothes and then gave me a disapproving look.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Hunting," I said fast, as if my life depended on it. It took a minute for it to soak in but then his face took on the expression of worry. I could tell he didn't want me going, but he was at a loss of words.

"Peeta, I know you're worried about me going hunting, but it is something I need to do. Ever since I was little, it has been a place I could go to get away from things, a place where I spent most of my time as well. I need to do this. I think it will help me." I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze trying to show him I am strong enough. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "The war is over, im safer than I ever was before. I just need a little time to myself, just an hour or so to gather my thoughts and I promise you I will be right back," I said. He just gave me a nod. I could tell he still didn't want me going, but he knew there was no way of stopping me from going. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, eager to go back to place where I practically grew up.

Ever since the end of Snow's rule, the new president had allowed me to keep my old bow in my house, for safe keeping, but even know it still rests in the tree trunk I had placed it in since before I went away t the games. They wouldn't allow me to keep my new advanced bow, due to the possibility of it getting in the wrong hands, and or me going on a killing rampage, which is most likely not going to happen any time soon. I went right to the trees where I hid my bows and arrows and started to walk through the woods, only I wasn't really concentrating on game, but more on recent events. As I walked, I wasn't paying much attention as to where I was going, because I was too sucked up into thinking, that's why I walked into a wall of stone. I took one look around and knew exactly where I was. The stone house. The place where I once told Gale we would run away. It seems like so long ago that that had happened. I went inside the small house, and sat on the floor. One thing I miss more than anything is Gale. I know I only see him as a friend but I miss him a lot. I wish I was able to see him, but I can't, because he no longer lives in district 12. I let myself just sit there for a while, thinking of all the good times Gale and I had and thinking of how much I miss having my best friend around. After a while I realize too much time has gone by and that Peeta would be getting worried by now. As I made my way back, I passed the area Gale and I sat on the morning of the reaping. And before I could catch myself I whispered. 'may the odds be ever in your favor." I paused for a moment and continued walking on. It was only a little while more till I reached my house. I walked in to find the rooms empty. I was just finishing walking around the bottom floor when I heard a scream. Peeta! I ran up the stairs and charged into my bed room to find Peeta asleep on my bed, cover in sweat, screaming. He was having a nightmare, and from the looks of it, it has to be one of the worst. I ran over to the bed and started to shake him only he wasn't waking up. I kept shaking him harder and after a few more shakes he woke up, only he wasn't screaming anymore… he was crying. I hugged him and held him close to me until he stopped and then he started to tell me what had happened.

"I was in the capitol again and I was in a room. Everyone was around me. I was at the center and then there was a line, everyone had their backs to me, but when they turned around, it was everyone I loved. My parents, my brothers, my friends, and you. They pulled out the guns and I couldn't do anything, I kept screaming and pushing trying to get to you, but I was helpless."

"Its okay, it's not real..." We both just sat on my bed, in silence because there was nothing to say. There was nothing I could do to save him from his nightmares. Nothing but try and be there for him, just like he is there for me.

Well this is the longest one, I would continue but I have school tomorrow and its 11:30 at night. So night and everyone please review… I will love you all forever if you do

Love,

Bella


	4. hurting

**Okay hey guys... this is going to be a fast chapter due to the fact i have to much to do to write a lot but i want at least 5 reviews because last chapter which was the longest only go two. so my storry should have 21 reviews by the next time i update. **

**KPOV**

One of the hardest thing to deal with for me is seeing someone i love in pain. Peeta being haunted by these dreams makes me want to do everything i can to help him, but my list is very limited. As i lay here comforting him, i wish i could just make him forget. make him forget everything before the hunger games. yes there would be a lot of explaining, but i think that would be better then his nightmares and even worse, him constantly beating himself up for not being there to save him. The only loss for me would be loosing his love, but would i give up happiness for him?

"katniss?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"what are you thinking about? ever since we have come back home, you haven't been very social."

'i have been social..." i sort of bursted out quite loudly.

"not to me, exspecially when it comes to how you are dealing emotionally. i know you aren't fine. you can try and hide it but you it won't work."

"You aren't fine either."

"i never said i was fine!" he screamed a little. before i could respond he continued, "after all i have been through, i am for sure not okay. i have an excuse to not be okay. only i find a way to try and let it go. you keep everything to yourself afraid that if you let it go, that its going to come back at you ten times worse."

"i don't want to put more on you. you had so much to deal with, i could put more on you." he put his heads in his hands.

"you're still protecting me. real or not real?"

"real," i whispered.

"why do you keep protecting me?"

"because i dont want to hurt you." at this he looked up at me. i held his eyes for a minute before looking down. i bagan to play with the sheets. after a minute, he put his finger under my chin nudging my face to look at him.

" i never would want to hurt you, and if anything you help me, you are the only reason i still stay here. you make it worth it. in order to stay here, i have to deal with pain, but to be with you, i would live through it all." I leaned in to kiss him. i felt him smile before we pulled away, only he put his forhead against mine.

"you are the only thing keeping me here." he whispered.

**okay** **i hope you liked it. i know its short but i do have school. I WILL UPDATE ONCE I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!**


End file.
